


Journalist Wives and their Superhero Husbands

by rach320



Series: Journalist Wives and their Superhero Husbands [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Smallville Season 11 (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and lois can't help but take her under her wings, and thus iris fangirls over lois, au where superman is on the same earth as the flash, so obviously lois is older than iris, using smallville as a backgroun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320
Summary: It was no secret that Lois Lane inspired a previously criminal justice major Iris West to swap and pursue journalism.Iris just had no clue that her husband knew her hero.And when she finds out, she can't exactly believe it.Barry has some introductions to make.





	Journalist Wives and their Superhero Husbands

“I’m sorry, Babe, but I think I’m going to be in Metropolis for a little while longer.”

 

Iris sighed through the phone, fingering her wedding bands. “How much longer?”

 

“A few more days? It’s just, the League is sorting through a lot of stuff right now, and we’re trying to get the comms up and running again—“

 

“Say no more.” Iris knew how hectic her life would be when she fell in love with Barry Allen and became his wife. Sometimes however, she did get tired of sleeping alone. And she knew that Barry did too. “Look, since you’re going to be there a while longer, why don’t I take the train up? You’ve been gone a week already and I think that I can swing a long distance assignment at the paper.”

 

“Really?”

 

Iris chuckled as Barry’s voice rose with hope. Yeah, he missed her just as much as she missed him. “Yes, really. I’ll text you the train schedule when I get it all sorted out. Love you, Bar.”

 

“Love you, Iris.”

 

~~~

 

Iris lugged her probably larger than necessary suitcase off the train, looking around the terminal for Barry. Of course she was only here for four days, but Iris didn’t know if Barry had something special planned. That’s why she had spent most of the train journey cranking out the assignments she had to get done over these next four days instead of sleeping like she normally would. Spending time with Barry uninterrupted—with the exception of league business, of course—was worth the slight motion sickness she got working on a train. Barry always laughed that she could travel in his arms fine but that trains made her motion sick. What could Iris say? One method was over too quickly for motion sickness to occur and besides, she never tried to read in his arms.

 

“Iris!”

 

Her head whipped around at the familiar voice and upon spotting him, striding towards her with a huge grin on his face, Iris launched herself forward at her husband. “Barry!”

 

“Oh, God, I missed you so much.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

They stood for a second, grinning at each other like idiots in the train terminal before Barry spoke, grabbing her bag from her and finding her hand. “Come on, there’s some people I want you to meet.”

 

Iris had met several members of the league already, most noticeably Oliver Queen, so she was familiar with some of their secret identities and the people behind them. There was one however, that Iris had never met, much to her chagrin, and that was Superman. Iris had been in college when the Man of Steel had revealed himself and still upset over her father forbidding her from joining the police academy.

 

But then that article had come out. The infamous interview with Superman by Lois Lane. And well, besides finding Superman incredibly attractive (Iris loved her husband dearly, but she wasn’t blind), she felt she owed him something. She had read that article because that’s all everyone had been talking about. But reading it had introduced her to the work of Lois Lane, and subsequently, journalism. After reading that article, Iris had read all of Lois’ work and decided that she wanted to be a journalist as fierce and uncompromising as Lois Lane. She wanted to expose the truth and put away criminals using just her words.

 

And so she did.

 

So yes, Iris felt she owed the Man of Steel a thanks for setting her on her career path.

 

Upon spotting him, those oh so alien eyes and symmetrical features, Iris went to move towards him, to thank him for coming forward and leading her to journalism indirectly, when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

 

“Smallville!”

 

The invulnerable alien visibly froze, fear flashing across his features, and Iris’ mouth dropped to the ground as none other than her idol walked into Watchtower, heels clacking angrily on the floor.

 

“Uh, Lois, I can explain—“

 

“Clark Jerome Kent, did you hide the paperwork for a common-law marriage from me again?”

 

“Well, yes, but Lo, I want it to be special and—“ He tried to explain himself, however Lois steamrolled over his explanation, hands planted firmly on her hips as she glared at him.

 

“And I just want to finally be able to call you my husband after having been engaged for seven years! And right now, the entire League is in town, so it’s the perfect time to slip away to the court house and get married because they can cover for you!”

 

“Well, I…” Clark’s eyes darted around. “Lois, we have guests.”

 

Lois sighed, looking around the room to find that they did have an audience. Pointing her finger at him, she growled. “You’re not getting out of this conversation, Mister.”

 

“Noted.”

 

With a sigh, Lois turned towards the room with an apologetic smile and a shrug. “Sorry about that. Sometimes Clark can really be a big dumb alien.”

 

“Barry!” Iris whispered, rapidly slapping her husbands arm as Lois went back to scolding Clark, albeit at a quieter level. “Why didn’t you tell me that you knew Lois Lane? _The_ Lois Lane.”

 

“Well, I—“

 

“Honey!” Her eyes darted towards the couple, hoping that her husband would get the hint.

 

Barry rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright.” Pulling Iris forward by her hand as she had seemed to gone starstruck at the prospect of meeting her idol, Barry moved to introduce them. “Clark, Lois! There’s someone I want you to meet.”

 

Clark and Lois turned towards Barry, Lois raising an eyebrow at the starstruck look in the new woman’s eye.

 

“Guys, this is Iris, my wife. Iris, this is Superman, otherwise known as Clark Kent, and this is his fiancée—“

 

“Lois Lane!” Iris bursted, leaping forward and grabbing Lois’ hand. “It’s an honor to meet you, Miss Lane.”

 

“Please, call me Lois.” Lois smiled, sending a bemused glance at Clark with the change in their normal roles. Normally, when Clark was in uniform people couldn’t help but fawn over him, which Lois was more than happy to let happen. But this, however, was new. Iris seemed to care less that she was meeting Superman and putting her full attention towards Lois.

 

“I just… Wow… I’m sorry, I’m coming across as creepy. But you’re the one who got me into journalism and I can’t believe that I’m meeting you. Your articles are incredible.”

 

“So you’re a journalist too?” Lois asked, smiling as the younger journalist calmed herself down.

 

“I am! For Central City Picture News. I’ve read all of your work. I mean, I started reading your work when you did the interview with him but then I went back and read all of your earlier work—“

 

Lois’ brow furrowed before the picture formed clearly in her head. “Iris West! Barry didn’t tell me that his wife was a journalist too.”

 

“Yes!” Iris sent a brief glare to her husband before turning her attention back to Lois. “I mean, it’s Iris West-Allen now, but yes, that’s me.”

 

“You’re the one who got the Flash to talk to the press. And gave him his name.”

 

“Yeah,” Iris explained. “It was before I knew that Barry was the Flash and he used to have me meet him on the roof to talk.”

 

Lois shot her husband a look. “Oh, I wonder where he got that idea from.”

 

“Hey!” Clark protested. “We never met face to face, only called.”

 

“Uh huh. You know, Iris,” Lois started, “if you want, while these heroes sort things out, we could talk shop, share tricks of the trade… I did really like that piece you did over a year ago on the gun-smuggling operation in Central City.”

 

“I would love that.” Iris beamed, still not quite believing that she was talking to Lois Lane and Lois knew who she was and liked one of her pieces. But then her smile dropped, remembering the conversation she had overheard earlier. “But wait, didn’t you say something about a court house? If you guys finally have time to get married this weekend, especially if you’ve been engaged for so long, I wouldn’t want to interrupt. I mean, I was so happy to finally call Barry my husband and we were only engaged for a year.”

 

Lois’ eyes sparkled deviously and Clark groaned. “You know, we would need witnesses. Why don’t you and I talk shop while I get out of my work clothes, and then we can meet Clark and Barry at the courthouse.” She turned to look at her fiancé, gaze scolding. “With the marriage licenses, honey.”

 

“Yes, dear.”

 

“That, that sounds perfect.” Iris beamed

 

“Come on then, Iris.” Lois wrapped her arm around Iris as she steered her out of the Watchtower, glad for a chance to play mentor to a promising young female journalist. “Let me tell you about this time when I was undercover…”

 

Clark groaned. “You realize that they’re going to be joined at the hip now, right?”

 

Barry nodded. “I kinda figured that. I’m already going to be getting shit for not telling her immediately that I knew Lois Lane.”

 

“Well, at least we both have superspeed. Come on,” Clark clapped Barry’s back. “We have at least an hour before we need to consider getting down to the courthouse and I know for a fact that Lois has had an appointment there every afternoon for the past month at three.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“She likes to be prepared. And is very persistent.”

 

“They’re going to give us both heart attacks, aren’t they?”

 

“Probably, Barry, probably. But, that’s why we love them. Let’s just hope they don’t managed to uncover a story between now and arriving at the courthouse.”

 

“Well, we can only hope.” Barry laughed. “Come on, Big Blue, let’s get you married.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone follows me on Tumblr, I talked about this idea ages ago, but it finally came to fruition recently. I just love the idea of Lois being kind of a mentor for Iris and the two of them becoming fast friends. And Barry and Clark just accepting that their wives are best friends and that together they are double trouble.
> 
> Maybe this will be a series of oneshots. Who knows? If people want that, let me know in the comments and I'll get to it whenever inspiration strikes!


End file.
